


Pumpkin Spice

by Badash248



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Mentions of Harley, Oneshot, adventures of alexis, kinda related to coffee series, mentions of Edward nygma - Freeform, mentions of Pamela - Freeform, slight crane and OC flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badash248/pseuds/Badash248
Summary: Alexis continues her coffee adventures, finding herself interrogated by Jonathan Crane himself.
Kudos: 7





	Pumpkin Spice

Fingertips tapped lightly against the steel aluminum table. The overpowering smell of antiseptic burned her nose. A file was thrown haphazardly across the table. A photo of her crossing the street poking out behind the Manila folder.

"Miss Hughes. You intrigue me"

She swallowed hard, mouth gone dry. "I'm not that interesting." Trying her best not to fidget, she glanced around the room. Anywhere but on the figure in front of her.

"Funny." A flicker of a smile, and a steel gaze that never wavered. "Uninteresting people generally don't have to say that."

She had to get out -right now. A step closer, and she would be mesmerized in that unforgiving gaze.

"What are you trying so hard to hide?" He murmured. Hand reaching forward to grasp her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"N-nothing." She trembled, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Don't lie to me!" His grip left her face, hands slamming down on the table. "See I don't make a habit of following people. Keeping tabs. It's mind numbingly boring." He raked his hand through his hair. "But you. You take the 58A bus and make your way to Arkham once a week. Always arriving at 3:15pm. Spend about an hour or so there and then return to your one bedroom apartment." He pointed an accusing finger. "But what I don't get. Is what are you doing in Arkham? So I'll ask you once more! What. Are. you. hiding?"

"You-you want to know why I go to Arkham?" Alexis asked shakily.

"Third year Gotham university student. Age 28. Majoring in law and minoring in forensic science. Works part time at the Brew Crew Cafe. Social life is as expected for someone your age." Crane picked up the file and began listing off her life story. Circling around her and flipping the pages roughly.

"All in all you should be the quiet, keep your head low, law abiding student. No criminal record, no known attachments to any gangs." He threw the file to the side, the papers flying all over the room. "Why can't I figure you out? Hm Miss Hughes?"

Alexis stared up at him wide eyed. She let go of the breath she was holding and calmed herself down. Her brain finally processing both the situation she was in and the man in front of her. And she began to laugh.

"Is that what's bothering you Professor Crane? Not that I'm a threat to you or anything? But that you don't know everything that goes on in Arkham." She eyed him defiantly. "Unbelievable! You know I'm in the middle of writing my thesis! This little... kidnapping stunt is really throwing a spanner in my work! So are you gonna douse me with fear gas or what?"

Crane's eyes widened and his fists clenched. He couldn't see even a trace amount of the fear in her eyes that was there before. How dare she not be intimidated by him! And now she's laughing! No one laughs at Jonathan Crane.

His hand shot out and wrapped itself tightly around her throat. Not enough to choke her, but enough to make it difficult to breathe. "I wouldn't be so cocky Miss Hughes. It wouldn't fare well for you." He seethed.

"Oh I've no doubt about that Professor. But if you're not going to just gas me into hysteria. And if telling you what I do at Arkham will in any way get me home faster, then I'll just tell you." She struggled slightly against his grip.

Crane leaned in closer. "You can beg and you can cry but - wait what?" He let go of her throat and stepped back. "You'll just... tell me? Just like that?"

"What like it's a big secret?" She scoffed. "You know for someone who boasts about being so intelligent, you sure are pretty dumb." Alexis eyed him as his jaw flexed in anger.

"I suggest you not provoke me further Miss Hughes. Unless you would like a taste of my serum."

"Pfft. You don't scare me." She mumbled. "But you want an answer. Since you already seem to have my life story and you've obviously had someone following me, its not hard to put two and two together." She stared up into his eyes. Challenging him to make another threat.

He rolled his eyes. "Continue Miss. Hughes. Or are you stalling for time?" He waved his hand dismissively.

"I'm a barista Professor. I run coffee to Asylum..." She began.

"A simple delivery doesn't take 2 hours Miss Hughes. I told you not to lie to me!" Crane picked up the chair opposite to her and slammed it down beside her. Sitting down in a huff he pulled out a needle from his case. Its contents glimmering in the vial.

"If you would quit interrupting me maybe you would actually get the answer you're looking for! Drop the master of fear act for two seconds and just listen." She glared.

He twirled the vial between his fingers, meeting her glare. After a few breaths he rolled his eyes and nodded for her to continue.

"Now then. I run coffee to the Asylum yes. But not to the guards. To the inmates." She finished.

Crane stared at her. "You run coffee. To the inmates?"

"Yeah. Whoever is allowed phone calls at the time will call me up. Usually its Pamela or Harley. Sometimes Edward. They give me a list. I bring it up and I'll stay and chat for a bit."

"You run coffee to the inmates." He repeated. "They have your phone number?" This was news to Jonathan. How had he never noticed?

"I gave it to Harley when her and Pam came in to the shop one day. Edward likes to tease my brain with his riddles. I think he may have a bit of a crush on me. And Jervis thinks I'm his Alice. The staff say that he's always on his best behaviour after I visit with him." Alexis blushed as she told him all of this.

"So you're... friends with them all?" He tried to process this information.

"I suppose you could call it that. I'd definitely count Harley and Pam as my friends. I find sometimes all anyone in there needs is someone to just listen to and talk to about mundane things. Take the focus off of them."

Jonathan took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're just a coffee-girl." He muttered.

Alexis took this opportunity to study him. She felt guilty that she had never brought him coffee. He did seem like the loner type so it's no wonder he wouldn't be aware of her coffee related duties at the asylum.

"I can bring you something next time I make my runs. If you'd like." She offered softly.

Abruptly he looked up. For a split second he looked so vulnerable. Then it was gone. Hardening into his usual cold exterior. "Miss Hughes I think it's time you were returned home. Good luck on your thesis." He stood up and opened the door. Motioning for his men to come in and take care of her.

******

After a quick chat with Harley over the phone, Alexis made up the order of drinks. She packaged up some fresh cookies as well. Knowing they were Pam's favourite. She went through the order once more, confirming that she had everything that was requested. Pausing to gather everything together she thought back to the week before and her unusual encounter with Jonathan Crane. Alexis bit her lip in thought. He was one of the more well known rogues of Gotham and yet, in all her time visiting Arkham, she had never once seen him nor gotten to know him. Maybe he just needed a little push. She smiled to herself.

*****

"Crane!" One of the guards yelled, knocking loudly on the door to his cell. Jonathan shot his head up from the book he was reading and looked to the door. "Visitor."

Jonathan quirked his head to the side, questioning who could possibly be visiting him. He didn't get visitors. Sighing he got up off the bed and opened the door to see who it was. He raised an eyebrow as he was greeted with nothing. There was no one there. Looking down he noticed a take away cup placed in front of his doorway. Bending down he turned the cup in his hand. It was still warm; 'Mr. Fear' was written on the side in a pretty font. He was just about to open the lid when a soft cough brought him out of his investigation. He looked to the right of his doorway and his eyes widened slightly.

"Miss Hughes. To what do I owe this visit?" He covered up his surprise at seeing her, with indifference.

"I thought you might enjoy it." Alexis nodded to the drink in his hands.

Jonathan looked down to the cup cradled in his hands. It smelled spicy and warm, hints of cinnamon and nutmeg. "And just what, is it?" He tried to maintain his intimidating front.

"A pumpkin spice latte." She shyly tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I know it's not the season for them yet, so I had to hunt around to find all the ingredients. And I wasn't sure what sort of drinks you would usually drink... It just... seemed like something that would be your thing." She mumbled the last part. 

Jonathan took a step back in surprise. She had really thought that long about something so insignificant as a drink? "Well? You've made your delivery like a good little coffee-girl." He tried to shoo her away.

"Aren't you going to taste it?"

"And I suppose you wish to know my thoughts on the beverage?" Jonathan asked warily. He wasn't liking where this conversation was going. Surely there must be a trick somewhere. There always is.

Alexis nodded eagerly.

"Shouldn't you be... Oh I don't know. Conspiring with Pamela? Gossiping with Harley over who's the talk of Gotham, what Bruce Wayne is currently doing or something?" He hissed, getting his back up as a form of protection from her apparent eagerness to spend time talking to him.

"No." She answered simply. "I've already caught up with Harley and Pam is in the gardens. Best not to bother her when she's with her babies."

"Well I suggest you find someone else to pester. I, am busy." Jonathan stated, turning on his heel and walking back into his room. He placed the cup on the nightstand and flopped on the bed, returning to his book.

"See I don't think you truly mean that Professor. I mean, from what I've seen you're always holed up in this room of yours. You're going to go insane if you stay by yourself all the time." Alexis followed him in and sat crossed legged on the floor in front of his bed.

He couldn't help but smirk at her comment. "Miss Hughes you fail to remember where exactly we are. I must already be somewhat insane to end up in an Asylum."

"You know what I mean." She rolled her eyes at him. "So! What is it your reading?" She scooted closer to him.

Jonathan closed his eyes. She was persistent he had to give her credit for that. "Psychology of fear. The fifth edition." He held up the cover for her to see.

She whistled. "Really keeping up the schtick eh? Even in here, where there's plenty of other things that you could be doing. Don't you ever let it go and just relax for a bit?"

He paused to think about her question. "I am not one for relaxing Miss Hughes. I prefer to keep my mind busy."

She tilted her chin up in contemplation. Mulling over his words in her head. Just when he thought she would leave, she spoke. "Teach me something then."

"I beg your pardon?" He almost dropped the book.

"Teach me something from your reading. You know what I'm majoring in. I'm sure fear would play a role in either of my subjects." She leaned back on her palms.

Jonathan looked at the girl bewildered. She had a hunger for knowledge in her eyes that brought him back to his days as a professor. Perhaps it would be a bit of a break to just inform her of the more simpler facts and theories. But first, he would try this drink. He met her eyes briefly before taking a sip, and he couldn't deny seeing her grin made even Jonathan Crane smile a little.


End file.
